Adam Lapointe
Adam Henry Judith Lapointe was the Governor of the US territory of Canada from 2076 to 2077. And the last and former Prime Minister of Canada from 2061 to 2076. Born 15th of July, 2010 in St. John's, Newfoundland. Adam Lapointe was a member of the Liberal Party of Canada before it disbanded. His policy mostly consisted of social liberalism and diplomatic appeasement in an increasingly hostile world. Due to his apologetic stance against American involvement in Canada's affairs he was deemed a weak leader despite his best attempts to avoid conflict that would drain Canada's resources in a resource deprived world. He would be appointed as Governor of the US territory of Canada but the position was largely inconsequential. Early History Young politician Adam followed his mother's footsteps who was a local politician for the liberal party in St. John's. His father had died in an accident involving early robotics development at CIT, Boston in 2017, the payout of which had allowed his mother to build on her community oriented political career. Now a family of two Adam was forced to aid his mother with her work, and thus he became politically active at a young age. He joined speaking events in high school and had a well developed list of ideals that were somewhat in line with his mother's. Adam was destined to become a career politician and went on to study law and political science in Harvard University in the United States. Soon after he joined the Liberal Party of Canada and became a member of government in the house of commons in 2049, leader of the Liberal Party in 2058 and in 2061 he was elected Prime Minister of Canada. Prime Minister of Canada after being summoned by the Governor-General Adam Lapointe was sworn in as Prime Minister of the Canada and his first years were focused on Economical reform to allow the nation to compete with the ever expanding United States of America. Since 2051 the US had a military presence in its southern neighbor, Mexico in order to protect its business interests. With the establishment of the Anchorage frontline in 2059 Canada had come under increasing pressure to allow for a similar situation. Prime Minister Lapointe would instead of conceding Canadian sovereignty to the US, would enact US favorable one-sided trade deals on timber and iron ore to much chagrin of those particular Canadian industries to stave off the same fate as had befallen Mexico eight years before. On New Year's Eve 2066 the Sino-American war broke out and the Chinese captured Anchorage and large areas of Alaskan and thus US territory. Prime Minister Lapointe condemned the invasion but refused to send the Canadian Armed forces because they had suffered from massive government savings, making their equipment outdated. This caused the US to put pressure on the Canadian government to at least allow American troops to move through Canada and to safeguard its assets. Requests they had been asking since 2059 but that had grown increasingly less cordial. In an effort to appease his American ally, PM Lapointe's government wrote Bill C-88 "the brotherhood bill" into the legislature in March 21th, 2067 which allowed the United States Armed forces access to Canada's sovereign territory and resources in order to protect both nations' interests. Appeasement Due to PM Lapointe's desire to keep Canada out of conflict he allowed the Americans to keep dictating terms until it was too late to make a stand. In the United States there was an increasing sentiment that Canada was destined to become part of the Union as a long lost brother to the nation. 'Little America' as it was coined by sensationalist American media had grown ever smaller on the world stage and by 2072 when the Alaskan pipeline was sabotaged Congress in Washington passed the annexation act which would see Canada become a US territory by 2076. US citizen rights would be added at a later as of yet unforeseen date. Canadian Provisional Government In the transition period of the annexation in which Canadian citizens were to register as US Territory citizens, Adam Lapointe remained de jure leader of Canada as it underwent a restructuring in its legislative, judicial and executive branches of government. Canada was to leave to Commonwealth of Nations and reject the Viceroy and British Monarch as head of state. The Last Winter to be added with the RP Trivia * The Liberal Party is biggest party in Canada and its current leader Justin Trudeau is Prime Minister. * Adam Lapointe is partly based on Neville Chamberlain. Category:The Last Winter Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pre-War Characters Category:Characters